


Swapfell origins (ParentTale)

by Icy_Pants



Series: ParentTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Pants/pseuds/Icy_Pants
Summary: The origins of swapfell Sans and Papyrus, latter to be known as Blackberry and Pumpkin respectively.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own interpretation of the SwapFell AU

In the underground it's kill or be killed; crime and criminals run rampant in a world of anarchy. Every monster smart enough to survive knows either a life of power or a life of servitude. The underground in its entirety is a graveyard of dust.

In the beginning, when monsters were locked away, the weak soul-ed dusted within days without the sun or sky. It wasn't long before monsters, overcome with greif, began changing on a magical level. No longer were their souls made up of kindness, from then on their corrupt souls were sources of greed and violence. 

It's was in this world were a small skeleton child was born, held tenderly by his mother and looked over by his father out on the edge of Hotland. This boy was named Sans.

_____

The years went by and before long little Sans was four years old and sat in the living room arm chair with his mother, squeezed comfortably between the arm rest and his mother's rounded belly while she read to him. The bright sapphire and ruby eyes of the boy focused on the pictures while his minds was preoccupied with thoughts about his sibling that would be there any day now.

_____

Sans was worried, his mother had been crying out for the longest time as she delivered his new sibling and he wanted nothing more then to be with her and help any way he could but his father had made him sit in the next room where all he could do was listen. The child stiffened with concern as the cries cut off suddenly. Despite what his father had ordered him to do sans got up and crept to the door between him and his mother. Hesitantly he opened the door a jar and didn't understand what he was looking at at first.

On the bed was a pile of what looked like grey sand, an infant laying on top of it. Beside the bed was his father, eyes wide but face otherwise expressionless. There was a beat of silence before sans dared to utter a word.

"M-momma?"

Sans' father turned to him, his expression hardening as he got up and headed for him. Sans thought his father was going to say something reassuring or at least say something, but all he did was leave out the door then out of the house without a word as if sans wasn't even there. Soul pounding with worry sans approached the bed, struggling a moment to get on top of it. Once there sans got a better look at the "sand".

Sans broke into tears as he realized what he was looking at was his mother's dust. A noise brought him momentarily out of his grief as his attention was directed to the incredibly tiny baby laying in the dust. The baby looked up at sans with one burnt orange eyelight, the other socket dark with an ugly crack running along his face from it. Carefully, oh so carefully, did sans pick up the newborn; hands a little shaky as part of him realized he was actually touching the dust as he did so.

The baby, the smallest monster sans had ever seen, made a small burble as they were cradled to sans' chest. In that moment sand swore to himself that he would do anything for the little skeleton.

_____

A whole day passed before their father returned, face flushed and smelling of the most awful stench sans had ever smelled. Not having once set his new brother down sans went to ask him where he had been, why had he left, what happened to momma? His father mearly gave a sneer as he went to the room with the dust and locked the door behind him. Sans knocked and called for his father through the door; he didn't understand what was happening, why this was happening. All he knew was that everything was wrong and he was scared. He kept it up until he had finally tired himself out, sliding against the door to sit with his back to it as he cried and held his little brother carefully.

_____

The days went on and sans had to come to the reality that his father was no longer going to take care of them. In resolve sans promised himself he was going to be the best big brother he could possibly be, and he was going to take excellent care of his baby brother with or without his father's help.


	2. Chapter 2

At first sans had struggled with caring for his newborn brother, too small to reach many of the cupboards in the kitchen and constantly tired from being woken up several times a night by little wails, those of which only got their father to drunkenly stomp and shout about the noise. 

Sans did his very best to feed his brother without the help of the lone baby bottle, stuck on the top of their refrigerator as it was, instead carefully spooning milk into the babies' mouth when he was hungry. As a way to keep the infant always close sans had repurposed one of his mother's scarves, a beautiful royal blue in color, into a kind of sling keeping them tucked to his chest. Sans was thankful his parents had left the newborn's clothing down low enough for him to reach as he made sure to give his brother a change of clothes every day as well as bathe him; babies were much messier then sans could have dreamt.

For a while sans had fallen into a routine; get up first thing in the morning and feed his brother then himself, then it was a change of clothes before taking the laundry to the bathtub to wash like he had with his mother before. Sans had only heard of machines from the surface that were used to clean clothes, it was almost unheard of that there was such a device in a monsters home; so as it was the child was left to scrub at the clothes in the tub with a wash board until he got them just as clean as his mother would have. 

He had to get inventive when it came to drying the clothes however, much too short to reach the line where they would normally have dried; instead sans used the backs of the kitchen chairs and the doors to the lowest cupboards to hang the soggy clothes where they would spend the rest of the day drying until dinner.

The rest of his day was spent feeding, playing, and cleaning up after his brother. For being another child the baby didn't do much other then cry, eat, and sleep to sans' initial disappointment; at least until he discovered how much they would giggle with a game of peek a boo.

As the day came to an end with sans grabbing a crabapple for himself and a bowl of milk for his sibling for dinner he would make sure the little one had their fill before letting them sleep as sans gathered the dry laundry and put it away to the best of his ability all the while chewing away at his own meal. Once that had been done he made sure to give them both a bath, being extremely careful of his baby brother, making sure not to let him disappear into the water or get soap in his sockets.

For the first time in his young life sans was greatful for bed time after his long days of caring for his brother. As he would settle into his bed with the little baby bones he would grab his only and favorite story book "hide and seek with fluffy kitty". Even though he couldn't read sans had memorized the book, reciting it to the baby every night before bed.

This was the cycle sans' life took until the day they finally ran out of food.

_____

Sans paced in front of his parent's room with his baby brother in his arms. Their father had become so distant in such a short amount of time it felt like he was another monster entirely which made sans nervous to bother him. Sighing after a grumble from his stomach sans knocked on his parents' door. At first nothing happened, not even a noise to be heard from the other side. Sans knocked louder. This time there was the sound of fabric shifting then silence. Sans knocked once more with all his four year old strength. 

There was a thump behind the door followed by heavy steps and the door was open, the towering skeleton that was their father stood a little wobbly on his feet and face turned into a frown. "Wadda want?"

Sans hugged his baby brother a little tighter as a strange anxiety washed over him. "Daddy, we need to gow to the market and get gro-gra-food"

Theor father gave him a long look before pulling out his wallet and handing whatever cash he had over to sans. "Make sure you get a bottle of cider while you're out"

Sans blinked, glancing between his father and the money with a confused look. "You're not gonna take me?"

His father had already started to close himself back into the room. "You're a big boy, figure it out"

With that the two children were once again alone


End file.
